Cero
Cero is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar, Visored, Soul Reapers, and even some non-bleach Characters. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to under take a specific pose, with Coyote Stark being the only exception. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar who have come up with their own variation of Cero. The charging and firing time for Cero also varies greatly, from relatively charging fast to firing it to instantaneously fire one without much charging. Variations Cero Doble Cero Doble is a variation performed by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, by swallowing her opponent's Cero and returning it back to the user along with her own Cero, making it more powerful. This attack was seen used against Nnoitora Gilga. While in her child form, Nel is only able to return the Cero fired by her opponent as seen used against Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Cero Sincrético Cero Sincrético is a variation performed by Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche. This attack was used against Szayelaporro Granz. Pesche and Dondochakka charge their Cero simultaneously and combine them, forming a large, swirling sphere. They then fire the combined Cero, launching a multi-colored beam. Although it does not work on him, Szayel Aporro admits that it is a "marvelous technique" and that if they had used it before he had time to analyze their reiatsu, he would have been defeated. However, it does seem to greatly drain Pesche and Dondochakka---both are panting and on the point of collapse after performing it. Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero is a variation of Cero which is performed by Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Despite having a very long name and the shape of a heart, it is just an ordinary Cero as noted by Yumichika Ayasegawa. It does however have a rather wide blast radius. Gran Rey Cero Gran Rey Cero is a Cero that only Espada are capable of using. It is performed by mixing an Espada's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as it compresses and decompresses due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask. It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, as it is so overwhelming that it could destroy the fortress. So far, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the only member of the current Espada to utilize this attack, although it is later seen being used by Szayelaporro Granz when he goes to Hell after his defeat at the hands of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Cero Oscuras Cero Oscuras or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a black Cero used by Ulquiorra Cifer in his Resurrección form. He also compares it to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. Though the only Espada shown to utilize this technique so far, Ulquiorra told Ichigo that, "This is an Espada's fully powered Black Cero." Ulquiorra also referred to it as "our Cero." The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. It is powerful enough to shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's entire Hollow mask and critically injure him in the process. It is strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. Cero Metralleta Cero Metralleta is a variation performed by Coyote Starrk while in his Resurrección. By using his right pistol, Starrk is able to fire a barrage of Cero at his opponent. This was first seen used against Shunsui Kyoraku. Cero Color Variations Most Cero are a crimson color when used by Hollows, Visored or Arrancar. *'Crimson': Hichigo Shirosaki, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Yammy Llargo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Emilou Apacci While most Cero are commonly crimson red, Arrancar have shown various colors. *'Magenta': Ggio Vega *'Indigo': Findorr Calius *'Burnt Orange': Franceska Mila Rose *'Green': Ulquiorra Cifer, Choe Neng Poww *'Lime-Green': Lilinette Gingerback, Mashiro Kuna, Kaname Tosen *'Golden-Yellow': Nnoitora Gilga, Tier Halibel, Dondochakka Birstanne *'Light Teal': Nirgge Parduoc *'Blue': Coyote Stark *'Violet': Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Pesche Guatiche, Wonderweiss Margela *'Pink': Charlotte Chuhlhourne, Cyan Sung-Sun, Szayelaporro Grantz Cero Color Variations in DWS Most Cero in DWS are crimson like in bleach but there are some whose cero is a entirely different color or is unique. *'Crimson': Momo Hinamori, Kisuke Urahara, Kageroza Inaba, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Luppi Antenor, and Marechiyo Omaeda *'Magenta': Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, and Isane Kotetsu *'Indigo': Maki Ichinose amd Ikkaku Madarame *'Burnt Orange': Ayon, Bansui Amatsuki, Seigen Suzunami, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Cirucci Sanderwicci, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda *'Green': Gin Ichimaru, Grand Fisher, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Tetsuzaemon Iba *'Lime-Green': Shuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Chojiro Sasakibe, Nanao Ise, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Nakeem Grindina, Di Roy Rinker, Edrad Liones and Abirama Redder *'Golden-Yellow': Vaati, Emperor Mateus Palamecia, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, Rin and [[Shuren *'Light-Teal': Sajin Komamura, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Shusuke Amagai, Yoruichi Shihoin, Retsu Unohana, Kibune Makoto, and Yylfordt Grantz *'Blue': Tesla Lindocruz, Zommari Lureaux, Shawlong Kufang, and Love Aikawa *'Violet': Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Hachigen Ushoda, Ying and Yang, Sojiro Kusaka, Rojuro Otoribashi, and Lisa Yadomaru *'Pink': Kefka Palazzo *'Silver-Black': Soifon, Rukia Kuchiki, Lucy, and Chloe *'White': Sosuke Aizen Category:Important Terms Category:World of Bleach Category:Techniques Category:World of Darkness within Shadow